No importa la realidad que sea mientras estés conmigo
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Peter y al relación con Neal como su hijo… Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sonreía corriendo a la siga de pequeño Neal, la tragedia había traído la dicha a su familia, le dolía la pérdida de sus mejores amigos y aun no crea cuando el albacea del testamento les informo que él y su mujer habían heredado al pequeñín de la familia, Neal apenas había cumplido un añito, y ahora estaba corriendo a la siga de su hijo de tres años.

"papi a que no me alcanzas" le gritaba mientras corría a las escaleras.

"**NEAL LA ESCALERA NO**" grito asustado al ver a su pequeño tratando de llegar a ellas era increíble, a Neal desde que llego a casa sentía una extraña fascinación por ellas o tal vez porque era el único sitio prohibido sin mas hace dos semanas tuvo que hacer lo que jamás pensó y darle tres palmadas en el trasero de su hijo, lo que desencadeno la tercera guerra mundial pues El se puso furiosa al ver a su nenito llorando como si lo hubiesen torturado, pero cuando supo que era porque otra vez el travieso había querido jugar en las escaleras el dio ella otras tres palmadas y vio como Neal se echo a correr a los brazos de su padre, para que le sobara su colita.

Y nuevamente el pequeño queriendo correr a las escaleras, Peter se apronto pero sin darse cuenta sufrió un resbalón y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza.

"papá, papá estas bien" escucho que un adolecente le habla, porque un niño de ese porte le hablaba esto no tenía sentido

"papá me escuchas" se quejo

"claro"

"me diste un susto… si no querías dejarme ir a la fiesta bastaba con que no me dieras permiso no más" se rio descarado el chico "y habría ideado como escaparme por la ventana" agrego sobándose la cola, recordando la paliza de su vida que papá le dio cuando lo pillo con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

"Neal se te haces eso de nuevo y no te sentaras en un mes porque te zurrare cada día de la semana" dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Su cabeza estaba a mil _'Neal su Neal tenía tres añitos esto no podía está pasando…'_

"papi seguro estas bien te diste duro" dijo Neal colorado por la amenaza de su padre.

"estoy bien pequeño" Peter no sabía cómo pero tratar con su hijo era tan natural en él como cuando tenía tres

"y jovencito donde ibas con tan arreglado"

"a la casa de Kate"

"parece que a cierto jovencito se olvido que estaba castigado"

"pero papá me has tenido castigado por dos meses" se quejo

"porque cierto niñito saco mi auto sin permiso"

"no es como cuando me robe tu billetera me diste unos… bueno tu sabes y listo… porque esta vez me castigaste a demás cuatro meses es mucho" dijo pisoteando el suelo.

"se te olvida que también habías asaltado mi licorera"

"pero papi… no quería parecer un nene de papá ante Kate" hizo un puchero

"ya te dije esa niñita no me gusta nada es muy mayor para ti y no está en muy buenos pasos"

"mi papá siempre me enseño si no tienes algo bueno que decir no lo digas" dijo corriendo a su habitación, donde estaba el tierno niño que preguntaba por su salud

"no corras por las escaleras o tengo que darte un par de palmaditas para que lo recuerdes" bueno no podía ser perfecto eso era justamente lo que le decía cuando tenía tres años y por lo visto aun funcionaba, pues Neal dejo de correr y comenzó a pisotear cada escalón que le quedaba.

Todo era tan extraño para Peter, su hijo casi un hombrecito cuando hace solo unos minutos estaba recordando cómo había sido su chiquito a los tres añitos pero y ahora tenía aun un gruñón adolecente en su recamara.

El llego a las horas, Peter no se había movido pues tenía miedo de verse al espejo y no reconocerse pero en cuanto vio a su Hon como amorosamente se decían se perdió en sus ojos, después de besarla como si fuera la primera vez.

"estas preciosa"

"y tú más sexy" se rio El

"y soy todo tuyo" ya nada lo asustaba no importaba no recordar los últimos doce años de su vida, El estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien y eso bastaba para saber que era feliz… bueno hablo demasiado pronto… sintió un ruido salir desde fuera de su casa, corrió asustado, al llegar encontró a su hijo colgando por unas sabanas que le quedaron cortas para llegar al piso y a Kate alentándolo borracha.

"el los miro con reprobación mientras Peter corrió al segundo piso y ayudo a su hijo a subir nuevamente.

"papi" dijo Neal en cuanto estuvo con sus dos pies en el suelo.

Peter no decía nada solo lo mantuvo abrazado por lo que parecían horas, cuando finalmente lo soltó le dio una fuerte nalgada.

"al rincón mientras voy por el cepillo de ducha" esto era terrible jamás había tenido que castigar a Neal con el siempre había sido la advertencia lo suficientemente disuasoria para evitar el castigo.

"papito no" comenzó a llorar Neal se sentía ridículo llorando a su edad tenia quince y una novia no era justo.

Pero su padre hizo de tripas corazón esta sería una lección que su hijo no olvidaría.

En canto llego con el implemento de tortura Peter no dejaba de ver a su hijo adolecente convertido en el bebe de tres años que había soñado tener y aquí estaba a punto de tener que castigarlo, y no quería perder más tiempo, dejo a su hijo en su regazo y le bajo el pantalón del buzo y el boxers justo debajo de trasero, luego lo pensó mejor y maniobró a su hijo para poder bajárselos hasta medio muslo quería que hijo lo recordara al tener que permanecer sentado, Neal solo lloraba daba gracias a que su mamá le había pedido a Kate que se retirara no podría vivir si ella se enteraba que lo castigaban como a un bebe.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"AHHHHHHHHHH demuele" Neal jamás había sido de los que se quedaba callado mientras era castigado, sino por el contrario era extremadamente vocal

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"nunca más es nunca más hijo" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"que me duele" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"OWwwwww papi pipra que me haces daño" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Fue una ráfaga de las nalgadas más fuertes que había residido en toda su vida.

"Daño te lo hubieses hecho si no llego a tiempo" dijo tomando el cepillo

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO me duele nunca más papito nunca más me duele mucho" Neal a esa altura era un manojo de lágrimas y mocos, en cuanto su padre lo levanto de su regazo Neal se echo a sus brazos y lloro amargamente ya no le importaba que lo hubiesen castigado por hárbese intentado escapar… él sabía que era absurdo hacerlo con papá en casa pero no había sabido como decir no a Kate, así que simplemente lo hizo y ahora su trasero pagaba las consecuencias, Neal solo pensaba en como haría para sentarse en clases mañana y que jamás volvería refregarse la espalda con ese maldito cepillo, su padre pareció leer la mente de su hijo, pues tomo el odiado implemento y lo hecho al cesto de la basura, no sin antes advertirle.

"como se fue puede volver su hermano gemelo estamos claros hijito"

"si papito" dijo entre bostezos, mientras que Peter se reía porque Neal nunca cambiaria… siempre terminaría limpiando su cara en la ropa de Peter.

Y Peter se quedo finalmente dormido oliendo el cabello de su hijo.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, sonrió al encontrar el aroma de su hijo… pero que clase de broma era esa… porque su adolecente se había vuelto un niño nuevamente y que hacia él en el suelo con su hijo abrazado hecho un obillito y sorbeteando los mocos y lagrimas.

"papi estas bien" dijo asustado "te hablaba y te hablaba y tu no despertabas y… y… y yo olvide como llamar a mamá" dijo mirando tristemente el celular de su padre que mancaba el numero de su madre… pues decía mamá, nota mental recordarle a mamá que conteste el teléfono puede ser importante y enseñarle a su hijo que su mamá está por 'hon'

"todo está bien mi principito" le sonrió, el no se atrevía a levantarse se quedo abrazado a su hijo, pero había algo que tenía que hacer de inmediato, tomo su teléfono y ordeno que le fueran aponer protección a las ventanas del segundo piso y en cuanto su hijo conociera a Kate el intervendría… O su mano.

Cerró los ojos y al despertar se encontró solo en su habitación estaba en pánico donde estaba su bebe, que era esta broma cruel… pero de pronto la puerta se había y entro su pequeñín de tres añito llorando y sobando su colita…

"papito mamita me castigo al colita por porfiado y jugar en la escalera" lloraba amargamente.

Peter lo abrazo y se permito sonreír estaba en casa… pero cualquier realidad le gustaba mientras estuviera su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter se levanto en la mañana como de costumbre se metió a la ducha se seco y vistió rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la oficina… tomo la afeitadora no la reconoció se miro a la espejo…

"qué demonios" grito asustado esto no podía estar pasando, por primera vez se miro las manos y eran mucho más viejas de lo habían sido solo anoche antes de acostarse, respiro profundo esto es una pesadilla pensó pero no… dejo los implementos para afeitarse en su lugar y retrocedió para meterse nuevamente a su cama, suspiro aliviado al ver que había un bulto al otro lado.

"El… hon" pero no era Elizabeth la que estaba en su cama era su hijo… lo reconocería en cualquier parte… aunque con treinta años no se lo esperaba encontrar si tenía cuatro añitos solo anoche.

"Neal cariño que haces aquí" dijo dándolo vuelta con cuidado, pudo ver que su hijo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, una punzada de dolor recorrió a Peter desde su espina hasta la punta de los dedos…

El, su hijo estaba llorando por El… casi se desarme en ese instante cuando su hijo lo rodea con los brazos.

"papi me echo de casa Sara me hecho buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" lloraba como un nene, sollozaba como su nene.

"tesoro que paso" dijo respirando mas tranquilo

"es que papaaaaaaaaaaaa" Neal no quería decirle, sabía que estaría en problemas.

"Neal"

"papi"

"tengo que contar hijo" Neal negó con la cabecita al igual que lo hacía de pequeño… él sabia que contar nunca traía nada bueno.

"es que papi porque no esperamos que regrese mamá" él sabía que su madre lo salvaría de la ira de su padre.

"Neal Caffrey Burke"

"soy un adulto papá" porque las cosas no salían como él las había planeado se suponía que papá lo abrazaría lo consolaría y finalmente llamaría Sara para regañarla por haberlo hecho sufrir y de paso lo dejar regresar.

"y yo soy tu padre y esta" dijo mostrándole la mano "esta a punto de azotarte el trasero si no empiezas a hablar"

"no es justo" dijo con un puchero… y como siempre corrió a encerrar en el baño para que su padre no lo castigara sabía si hablaba le iría peor.

Peter negó furioso con la cabeza como era posible que su hijo de treinta y tantos por lo que podía ver corriera a esconderse en el baño… decidido fue a abrir la puerta cuando lo logro encontró a su puntito chiquitito escondido entre las tollas llorando a moco tendido… el actuó por instinto, lo recogió entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama.

"Nelito bebe que pasa"

"no… eres malo estas enfadado" lloraba el chiquito

"Papito no es malo fue el principito quien se porto mal"

"yo quería salir y tu no me dejaste"

"Neal estaba lloviendo" dijo recordando que debía cambiarle ropa

"pero yo quería ir a la tienda y comprar un caramelo… me lo merecía papito te hice un dibujito"

"si me hiciste un dibujito pero papá te dijo que no debías salir de casa sin permiso y sin que mamita o papito te acompañen"

"no es justo no soy un niño" lloro "como Mozzi sale solo"

"Mozzi es más grande que tu tesorito"

"soy grande tengo cuatro años" dijo enojado sin permitir que le cambiaran la ropa mojada.

"si eres grande entiendes cambiarte la ropa"

"no…. Me gusta tú me la cambies"

"entonces déjame hacerlo"

"no mientras no digas que no vas a pegarme"

"pero tesoro si voy a pegarle a potito desobediente"

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA"

Peter hizo de tripas corazón y dejo a su hijito sobre sus rodillas le bajo el bucito del colegio y su calzoncillito de Superman y le dio cuatro terribles a azotes para Neal, para el resto del mundo fueron bastante suaves pero Neal los sintió como si fueran con una paleta de Kiptonita y seamos honestos Peter también sintió que estaba matando a su pequeñín pero esa manía de escaparse de casa para ir a jugar o a comprar dulce a la esquina tenía que parar de una vez por todas.

"me pegaste malo te acusare a mamá"

"y que hará mamá"

"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" el nene sabía que su mamita haría mas que cuatro tan tan en su colita ya estaba advertido Elizabeth le había dicho que si volvía a salir de casa sin permiso le daría seis azotes en su potito y eso era terrible para él. "no le digas a mamá" le rogo a su papi

"no hijito le dirás tu"

"Noooooo pa…pi mamita va apegarme buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"no, le contaras tu desorden y le contaras que papito ya castigo a la colita desobediente"

"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Neal recordó que le dolía "me hiciste daño y me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeee" Peter rodo los ojos su nene parecía una enciclopedia andante para la edad que tenia, decidió razonar con su nene…

"y porque te duele"

"porque me hiciste daño"

"y como te hice daño"

"porque me pegaste"

"y donde te pegue"

"en mi colita"

"y porque te pegue en la colita"

"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ya no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban los acontecimientos.

"porque hijito"

"porque desobedecí… de nuevo" dijo con un puchero

"nunca mas, así no habrá que castigar la colita"

"nunca más papito" dijo corriendo al baño

"dónde vas"

"a lavarme la carita" dijo cerrando la puerta… "papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me quede encerrado buaaaaaaaaaaa" lloraba nuevamente desolado el pobre nene.

Peter se apronto abrir la puerta para socorrer a su niñito y se encontró con el chico un poco mas crecido… me estoy volviendo loco pensó

Tomo a su hijo de un brazo y le propino tres fuerte palmadas

"que papá te volviste loco soy un adulto" grito espantado Neal

"muy adulto venir a esconderte al baño"

"pero… pero… papá" desistió

"que paso con Sara o tengo que llamarla"

"NOOOOOOOOOooo"

"uno"

"no cuentes papá que no soy un niño"

"entonces deja de comportarte como uno"

"nada papá no paso nada… ya mejor me vuelvo a casa"

Peter le sostuvo del brazo

ZAS

"ya para papá"

Peter lo miro con cara de no voy a parar…

"no te enfades"

"Neal ya estoy enfado"

"pero"  
"hijo… sigue comportándote como un nene mimado y malcriado y te tratare como a uno.

"puedequeJoneslehayadichoaSar aquenuevamentemepuseenpeligr oinnecesariamenteparaobtener lainformaciónnecesaria… pero papá estaba haciendo mi trabajo" dijo hablando bajito y en carro para que su padre no entendiera.

"que mierda dijiste" dijo furioso

"puede que Jones le haya dicho a Sara que nuevamente me puse en peligro innecesariamente para obtener la información necesaria… pero papá estaba haciendo mi trabajo" repitió con un hilito de voz

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

La mano de Peter actuó antes que pudiera evitarlo sabía que su hijo era un adulto y que no debía hacer eso pero podrían cúlpalo solo hace un momento estaba cuidándolo de cuatro añitos… y a demás tenia las memorias de ambos universos y si su cabeza mal no le fallaba Neal acababa de reincorporarse al trabajo después de haber sido herido por una bala que jamás debió hacer estado dirigida a él porque él debía estar en la furgoneta.

"papá… papá ya para" dijo sorprendido por los acontecimientos… si su padre lo había amenazado con una zurra de aquellas pero se suponía que era solo para asustarlo no para que lo hiciera de verdad.

"vas a ir a disculparte con tu mujer… vas a rogar que te perdone Neal Caffrey Burke porque si no es así te parto el culo a correazos y te llevo de una oreja a disculparte con tu mujer"

Neal quedo helado su padre jamás le había hablado así

"no eras un adulto… pues actúa como uno… eres un marido y estas pronto a ser padre… y si no te importa dejar a tu mujer viuda y a tu hijo no nato huérfano y tu madre y mi sin hijo hare que te importe a correazos" dijo Peter sacándose el cinturón le dio el correazo mas fuerte que le había dado en toda su vida que Neal se llego a quedar sin aire y se fue corriendo ayudado por el cinturón de su padre hasta la puerta…

Peter lo vio salir corriendo tan rápido que casi choca con su madre

"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mami papá me pego" lo acuso enseguida

"Dos" dijo Peter desde la acera"

Eso fue suficiente para que Neal siguiera su rumbo.

"los quiero a los dos en media hora a desayunar y sabes que pasara si no" le advirtió Peter

"si papá" dijo con un puchero y toco la puerta… él había comprado al casa del lado pensó en la del frente pero eso de cursar la calle aun le picaba el trasero… en su niñez se había ganado muchos azotes por no mirar antes de cruzar… y ahí estaba tocando la puerta de su propia casa…

Sara abrió la puerta cubierta de lágrimas pero vio Neal con un puchero.

"papá me pego" dijo abrazándose a su mujer con el vientre muy abultado

"gracias" le dijo a Peter solo con los labios

"merecido te lo tienes" le reprocho

"Si sé… me perdonas"

"solo porque tu papá te pego" le dijo coqueta

"eres mala… duele" se quejo

"eres descuidado con tu vida y eso duele más"

"lo siento… mamá va a cocinar mi favorito"

"vamos nene" le sonrió y llevo a su marido de vuelta a casa de sus suegros.

Peter fingiendo enojo miro ceñudo y le dijo a Sara.

"no te dije que sin devoluciones"

Ella bajo la cabeza

"lo siento"

"hey están hablando de mi" se quejo Neal

"calladito… que si hay una próxima vez Jones te vendrá a dejar aquí y hablara directamente conmigo y tú hablaras directamente con este" dijo mostrándole el cinturón

Neal se sonrojo

Peter fue al baño a lavarse las manos y cuando salió estaba su puntito revoloteando

"me das un helado papito… así no tengo que salirme de casa para comprarme uno" explico razonablemente

"claro tesoro" dijo feliz abrazando a su hijo… y más feliz de conocer el futuro de su hijo.


End file.
